Singing All the Night
by redtear
Summary: My take of a vampire love story. I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, of course. Just read it and she how you like it, please :
1. Where is Superman when you need him?

Chapter 1 title: Where is Superman when you need him?

The wind rustles the last of the brown, crumpled leaves as winter makes its way in. I'm positive that there is a crisp breeze, though it doesn't chill me. As the sun falls slowly into the blanket of night, I close my eyes. I smile into the bright, orange light of twilight. As I turn aways from this wonderful scene, I think to myself, _What now?_ What am I going to do in this new town? In this terribly gloomy little town? I smiled again. I won't tell anyone, but anything morbid or gloomy or dark pleases me. Our family had no history here-this practically uninhabited city in the Northern woods in Britain. I sigh. "What will happen now?" I ask into the emptiness. Of course, no reply came. I jump on my bike and pedal away. Leaves flutter down all around me, as if unveiling a path just for me.

I jump off my bike as I arrive at our new gravel driveway. I stop to take another glance at the house. It actually fit more of a "cottage" description. With its little windows all over and its tiny front door and its worn brown porch, it stared at me. I could get used to this. I slowly walked up the creeky steps and put my hand on the doorknob, turn it, and pushed open the door.

Our entire house of furniture had been moved. All of our possessions from the States were in the perfect place. Not one detail was missed by the perfect Alice.

I left my shoes and socks at the front door and made my way slowly across the wonderfully fuzzy carpet. I love being alone. Who needs friends? I _definitely_ need someone to stab me in the back, oh yeah. Someone to lie to me, someone to spread gossip about me...I need **none** of that. I prefer sitting in my room rereading my favorite books. Who needs email or myspace? In just years they will be dead-obsolete. Wasn't it just yesterday, for our kind, that they invented the radio? What could be next? Not televisions. And certainly not a video camera that most households have. I haven't been around that long, but I'm old enough.

I'm one year old. Well, I'm really sixteen, but I was born about one year ago. Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward suggested that our family try out a new continent, so our entire family moved. Three generations of vampires under one roof. Dinner time is a mess to clean up.

I chuckled darkly to myself as I made my way up the stairs. But as I turned the corner to go to my room...I felt her.

"Nice try, Alice." I said.

"Oh, darn. And I was really hoping you were distracted enough not to feel me." She smiled at me.

"Aunt Alice, I'm just **too** good." I flipped my hair and bragged about my power. She frowned as she let out a giggle and turned around, defeated. But nonetheless, her fluid movements resembled those of a ballerina. My powers are quite unique(not like any of us have the same power).I can feel people. I can tell where they are and what they are doing. I think of it is feeling them while anticipating their movements. For instance, I can basically understand how people think. I understand what would make enough sense to them. I _understand _ people. Grandma was kinda like me, a freak. She, while having no powers of her own, is impervious to others. She is my favorite person in the family. She understands me. She thinks it okay for me to spend time to myself. After all, I am most like her-I am intrigued by humans. Yes, my family had already told me the story of how she had left all of her friends to marry Grandpa Edward. Mom said that she didn't have one friend at all. I am so much like her.

After walking around and surveying my room, I found it satisfactory. I sighed for the fifth time today.

"What do I do now? I'm going to save going to school until tomorrow, when I _have_ to. So what now?" My life consisted of two major questions: Why me? And What now?

I found myself repeating them on a regular basis. I decided a quick run to a valley for entertainment.

I always enjoy running. It is one of the few joys of being alone. I ran, feeling the wind run through my medium-length brown hair. I felt it ruffle my black shirt. I felt the _thump, thump, thump_ of my necklace against my chest. My high tops hit the ground at a fast-paced rhythm so that I soon found what I was looking for. The beauty of nature compares to nothing. The tall, dead trees stood there. They didn't talk to me, they didn't ask me what my business was there, they didn't restrict me. I closed my eyes and let the wonder of this new world come over me for the second time today. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

I took a step forward. And slipped. Uh, oh. Another reason I was a lot like Grandma? I was just as clumsy when I got distracted. As I was falling down the steep embankment, I thought to myself, _Where is a friend when you need one?_ I was startled by the thought. I hit the bottom just as soon as the thought came out.

I stood up while I continued moaning about bad luck.

"Ah! Of all the rotten...AH!" Why me?!" I started picking out the dried and broken leaves from my hair and clothes.

"Could you possibly make any more noise?" I had become a statue and had stopped brushing myself off. I was alone, right? Right?

"Hello? Pretty lady, are you alright?" I didn't feel him. He's a human-I can't feel them.

"What...did you say?" I managed. _Wait a second, handsome princes don't just appear. And they don't call you pretty._ "Wait...Who are you? What are you doing here?!" I looked him over. He **was** a prince. He had wonderful dirty-blond hair that shielded half of his face. He had wonderful eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of hazel. And as I was falling into those eyes...

"Hey, _are_ you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said defensively. "Why wouldn't I be?" Oops. Wrong answer.

"Well...for starters, you just slid and embankment, and you're not hurt. And next...you're...kinda staring at me." He just gave me a taunting grin-like he gets this look a lot. How smug-but oh so cute.

Ah! Was I really staring at him? _Bad Sarah, BAD!_ I didn't need to fall for a guy. And especially not a human guy. I sighed and brought my stare down to my shoes. My superman was right here when I needed him. Too bad I couldn't I have him.

"Well," He helped me up, "I'm Dominic. Dominic Black." He was like a ray of sunshine, blotting out and completely dwarfing the miraculous sunset.


	2. Puppydog eyes and a Malicious Heart

Chapter 2 Title: Puppy-dog eyes and a Malicious Heart

"Um...I'm Sadie." I replied.

"Well, Sarah, what is a pretty girl like you doing out this far in the woods?" he asked.

"Hm. I, just so you know, live not a mile or two from here. You're on _my _property." I didn't miss the fact that he wasn't from around here. He had an accent that I was used to...maybe he was from a northwestern State, too?

"Oh. Well, I was just here for a trip. We needed to...take a vacation from the family." He smiled at me. "Just my grandpa and me. We were only passing through this area. I was hunting, Grandpa's at the Inn." He started to sit down on an old log. He patted the place beside him.

"Oh. I thought I recognized your accent." I said as I sat down. "So...er...what do I say now?" I managed. I'm not very good at human interactions-not even with my family members.

He had a huge belly laugh. I almost fell off the log it was so powerful. I smiled. He was the kind of person it was easy to be around.

"Well...you don't have to say anything." He returned my smile. "But I'll talk...if you want."

As if there was anything else I wanted. This could be my chance to feel normal.

"Sure. Good ahead."

"Let's see..." he smiled and I could nearly have had a heart attach-if my heart was beating." "...I'm sixteen...I really enjoy spending time with my grandpa...I love running. I love feeling the wind go through my hair." He lightly lifted it back away from his eye.

And he winked. I think I blushed, but he was nice enough not to say anything. "I love fall, winter, spring, and summer. I have a ton of friends in a group back at school. Oh! That reminds me." He chuckled. "I am from Washington State. I live in La Push..."

"La Push?" I jumped off the log. "I'm from Forks!" I was smiling. How long was it since I had smiled?...

"Really?" He got up, too. "That's so awesome! When are you leaving to go back?"

Oh, no. He wanted to know about me return? Was he actually interested in me? I've never had a friend before... And wasn't about to get one now.

"Well...we moved here. This is my home now." His face dropped. He was looking at me with those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes...

"Oh. Well...I guess that's okay. I would like to get to know you, though. You seem like a really awesome person." He gave a a half-hearted smile.

I tripped over the log.

"Sarah!" His face was filled with horror. I started laughing. "What's funny?! Are you hurt?"

"No..."I spoke in between gasps and laughs. "It's just...you really...surprised me." I controlled myself. "I...don't have many friends."

"Hm..." his face was thoughtful. "I can't imagine why." He went back to a worried face. "You're sure you're okay? That's the second time you've fallen in my presence."

"Oh, don't worry about me! Nothing can hurt me!" I made a tough face. He just chuckled.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" He didn't know the half of it. Almost nothing could hurt me. Vampires are very...dangerous creatures. But I didn't want to run my new..._should I speak the word?_ **friend** out of the continent.

We stayed in that one little clearing for hours. We talked about our childhood, our lives at high school. He is a Junior, I a Sophomore. He grew up hunting and protecting the Reserve, while I grew up with a self-satisfying kind of hunting... I was into books. He loved to watch movies with his friends. I loved rainy days. He liked to feel the sun on his skin. I couldn't stop staring at him. From his shiny blond hair, to his beautiful, tanned skin, to his wondrous eyes...he was perfect. After the echoes of our care-free laughter ended, he suddenly asked, "Hey...can I walk you to your house?" I'm sure we both need to get home now."

Of course. The best day I ever have has to end sometime. I sighed and looked at him while he was looking at the sunset. He was wearing a button-up shirt and rough-looking blues jeans and...high tops! His shirt fit him well-you could tell he wasn't just skin and bones. He had muscle, but he was not by any means buff. He was just right. He brushed his hair back. Ah! Was he THAT gorgeous?! Was it even LEGAL to look like that? I looked at my apparel. I was wearing a faded t-shirt and blue jean flares. And of course chucks. A little hair twisty, though I never put up my hair, was on my right wrist. I wore a little chain necklace- nothing on it. That was it.

"Ah-hem...?" He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh! Well...how about we..."

As we ran, I could feel him now. I could tell that he liked running as much as I did. But how could he? We _had_ to like it for two different reasons. I was running at what I thought was a comfortable human pace. He was keeping up without a sweat. _Wow..._ So I decided to go faster. He didn't lose pace. I ran too fast for a human. _Bad, Sadie!_ My inner voice screamed at me. I nicked my finger on a tree. It made a huge and terrifying crack. Dominic just looked at me. He smiled. _Does he know something I don't?..._ He turned back to facing the front. As we ran, I felt two Dominics. There was the puppy-eyes Dominic but there was another one...one that wanted with all its heart to kill me.


	3. Broken Porcelain and Cocoa Everywhere

Chapter 3 title:Broken Porcelain and Cocoa Everywhere

"Well..." I didn't want to say good bye. This was by far the best day I'd had with a human. I have also never run with anyone else before. It was a one person thing. Or so I thought.

"Hey...Sadie?" Was it just me, or was he just a tad reluctant to leave? "Please, _please _try not to hurt yourself tonight." He smiled. I frowned. "I just want you in one piece for school tomorrow. Grandpa and I are staying for the first semester-he says its for 'family history'. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He waved, turned, and stole one last glance before he left down the steps. I sighed.

I walked in the house with my head drooping. "Well...I guess I'd better get everything ready for school..." Though I had all night. I snap my fingers. "That's it!" I ran up the stairs. I made my way through the orange-lit hallway. I breathed deeply before entering my room.

I put my hand on the cold metal and turned the knob to my door. The most beautiful indoor sight-my baby grand piano. It is a polished black. I flipped the covering up so I can gaze at the keys. I lightly ran my fingers over the slightly off-white keys. I sigh and smile a deep smile-one from my heart. I love playing piano. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. In fact, I could sit at the piano and play for hours. The best part? While sitting there, I forget the world. It is as if my worries aren't even existent. Not like they're gone, but like worries aren't real while I'm playing. I played an A. The solid and dark note resonated through my room. I sat down at my little bench. I played the note again. This time I put the pedal down and let it ring and I began playing the chords to a popular song. Hey There Delilah. Vampires may not be "human", but we do have taste. I chuckled to my self at my slight joke.

I played and felt the rhythm. I started to sing. When I'm alone, which is often, I am beyond happy. I let the melody fill me-body and soul. I felt the glossy keys move under my nimble fingers. And as the song came to an end, I thought to my self, _If only life were that simple, Delilah._

I sat there for a minute. I closed my eyes and felt the sunlight on my skin. I wasn't like my parents or my ancestors. I have the thing they all want. I was impervious to the sun. Just like my Grandma. But mostly, I have no desire to go out and even be seen by humans.

**RING RING!! **I jumped up and knocked back the bench. **RING RING!! **It was only the doorbell. But who would come now? I skip steps on the way down, but I am not very anxious to see who it is.

I slowly creeked open the door.

"Hello, again!" I saw Dominic's smiling face. I sent him a huge smile in return.

"Wait...what are you doing here?" my smile faded. Why is he here?...

"Well, " he said, "I just wanted to say hi again." He looked like he wanted something. He pulled his arms in tighter into his jacket. _Oh, no! He's cold!_ He chuckled-probably in response to my startled face.

"Ah! Come in! Do you want something to drink?" I'm not sure why, but Grandma still keeps human food in the kitchen. I, personally, think it is there to remind her of her other life. I still think she misses one thing from it with all her heart...

"Sure! That'd be swell." He took off his jacket as soon as I had the door closed. I offered to take it. He gave it to me, but as he put it in my hand, our hands touched. I was so startled, I dropped it. Never, **never**, do you let a human touch you! My skin temperature is so much lower than his, I could chill him. But he was so utterly _warm_. Yes, I've never touched one before, but he felt _too_ warm. He looked shocked as well.

"Hehe...let me get that." He reached down and held his jacket.

"So...do you want some hot cocoa?" I used this as a way of getting him to talk and forget about what had just happened.

"Yeah!" He seemed truly happy at the idea. "I'd love some." He followed me to the kitchen. I knew how to use the tea kettle, so I put water in it and put it on the stove. I turned on the burner.

"Oh...I hope you don't mind instant!" He laughed.

"Of course not. Uh...Don't you want some, too?" He asked as I only pulled one cup from the pantry.

"Oh, I don't really like it, my Gran does, though." As we made small talk, the kettle started to sing. I ran and poured his cup. "Oh!" As I turned around, he was right there. I jumped and quite nearly split the cup I was holding. "Wow! You barely made a sound! You scared me!" How come I didn't feel him? We went to the living room to talk.

"Well...to be honest, I came over because I was feeling lonely. I needed someone to talk to. Grandpa is fine, but I can talk to him when we go. And I believe I've found someone very interesting and quite...fascinating." He scooted just a few inches closer to me. "Did you know, you have the most lovely smell?" I was shocked. I didn't use make-up or perfume.

"Uh...thank you..." I blushed.

"Oh, and it smells so cool. Like smelling ice. It is very...pure. It is very nice." He came even closer. Now I could smell him. He smelled wonderful. It was like mixing pine bark with a crackling fire. He smelled woodsy. It was simply wonderful.

"Well...I guess I _have_ to go now." What?! I had just been happy. I _was_ happy! How dare he take that away from me! I frowned. "I can't have you just sitting there, when I'm sure your family is going to get here soon." I leaned closer to him. I was falling deep into those unbelievable eyes, and his wonderful smell...I leaned closer...

**CRASH! SPLASH! Clink-clink drip, drip**

I had knocked over his cup. Porcelain and hot cocoa everywhere. "Yeah, I guess it is time to leave." I was so ashamed that I had no idea what to do.

"Here, let me help." Rosalie said in a very unhappy tone.

"Aunt Rosalie! Um...how was you da...what are youdoin...howaboutwealljustletDominicleaveanthenwecandiscussthis? Please?" I was shaking. Rosalie disapproved of humans. Hot cocoa was the least of my worries.


	4. Who Am I?

Chapter 4 title:Who Am I?

"I think you should leave." Rosalie said coldly.

"Um, yeah..." He turned to me. "I should go. Um...Well...do you think I could see you tomorrow?" He smiled shakily at me. I chuckled.

"Oh, course." His face lit up as he walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow...Dominic." He paused when I said his name. Our fingertips touched for a nanosecond.

"Yup!" His eyes flashed. "I'll see you tomorrow-bye." He ran off, into the darkness.

"Well, well, well...What the mouse _does_ when the cat is out." She sent me an evil smile. I just settled for sticking my tongue out at her. "And what is this?" She bent over and picked up a shard of the cup. "Entertaining?" I lounged for her. She moved just in time. I hit the wall with a loud thud.

"ROSALIE!" She ran for me, and I jumped over the couch. You could hear our growls and snarls through the entire house. Her razor-sharp teeth tried to find my marble skin. And my fingernails did the same for her. Finally, she did hit me.

There was a loud **crack** as she made contact and her fingernails ripped open my skin.

"Stupid..." I mumbled as I turned to walk away to my room. I held my right hand tight as the tiny wound healed. It was gone by the time I walked in my room upstairs.

This wasn't the first fight we'd had. I fought with her almost monthly. She always won. I hadn't really tapped into my strength yet. Alice said it was because I was good natured. I glowered at myself in the mirror. _What gives her the right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with? _I sat there and pondered it for a minute.

Alice slowly walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "Sweetie, you can't keep doing this." She patted the bed for me to sit beside her. "Though I am happy he was run out...we don't need another human around her-too fragile." I swear, if I could have, I would have sat there and cried onto her shoulder.

She slowly got up and made her way to the door. Alice turned and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she turned and lowered her head and walked out. I picked up my diary and let my thoughts spill messily through my hand, into the pen, and out onto the paper.

_August 16-_

_Today I met the most spectacular guy. Well...human. He was polite. He ran with me, we talked for so long...he made me forget who I am. I would have thought it impossible to do that. Oh! And he had the most wonderful...woodsy sent. And, I' never touched a humans' skin..but I didn't know it'd be that warm. He has shiny blond hair, and he is wonderful-not buff, but just right. Oh...and he has the most spectacular hazel eyes. He seemed to kinda maybe like me. He scooted closer to me...it was surprising. I still can't remember a time I've ever felt this happy. I wonder if I was ever this happy as a human. Hm...he is so sweet...He's from Washington, too! D I'm so happy I met him! But he's going home after the first semester of school. He's a year older than me, so we could have a few classes together...Should I continue thinking of him, while we still can't be friends. I'm his natural enemy...So...we can't be friends-and he's moving back in a little, so even if we were friends, he wouldn't really want to keep in touch with me..._

_Can he really see me as a friend? I'm by no means I'm social...or happy...I'm not pretty...(which is odd for a vampire -as Rosalie constantly reminds me... Does she always have to rub it into my face that she's better than me?)...Well...mom and dad and grandma and grandpa are arriving tomorrow. I can't wait until Grandma gets here. ) She'll know what to say...and she'll know what to do. I'm excited about tomorrow-I'll see..._him_. 3_

_But who am I to be excited? He might not even want to be friends if he gets to know me better..._

_:( What would I do if I knew someone...and they turned out to be some terrifying monster that wanted nothing more than to kill me? What about him? While we were running, he felt...like a killer. I can't put my finger on it, but he was totally different..._

_I'll see him tomorrow...and Grandma Bella will be able to help me3 Ttyl_

I put my diary back on my dresser and curled up on my bed. Hugging my knees, I stared out the window. I had picked this room because of the view it gave me. I could see every sunset. I could also see the woods behind our house-it comforted me to think of no human civilization. Watching the sunset, with it's wondrous orange, purple, and dark blue colors, I wished I could sleep.

But how could I sleep?-I spent the whole night thinking of _him_.


End file.
